I know that one day you will
by spookie nights
Summary: You show me a star. I tell you that it is a UFO. This story is written in words of four letters or less.


_Disclaimer:_ Bones and all the characters therein are owned by FOX, Hart Hanson and Kathy Reichs.

I get a text from you. I see that it's only 3 A.M. I am at your side in next ten. You were by the sea, toes dug deep in the sand. I can see a tiny wave hit your bare feet. I see that your eyes are as deep as the sea. A lone tear sits by the edge of your chin. I move my hand to wipe it from your face and when I do so, you look at me; I can only see pain in your eyes and it hurt me to see you hurt this way. Your eyes hold an ire that I am not able to read. An ache sets out from my core and it fans out all over me; it runs out to get hold of you, and you give in to that ache and fall into my arms. It's the only way to cope. I see that you try very hard not to sob, so you take a huge gulp of air to calm down. My left hand is on your neck to keep on some of the body heat. It's cool out here and I fear that we may get a cold by dawn. But for now I don't want to move away from our hug. I take off my left shoe and its pair and hurl them away from me. Did I just feel a wave kiss my bare feet? It felt nice. It felt akin to love.

The last case has left us both in a mess; you more than I. In the past, I have not once seen you shy away from a body. You have ever been the cool one. You had once told me that you had cut up your life into four or five big bits. Not even one bit did step over the line to meet or pass the next bit; this way you had a firm hold on your life. It was neat and cool for me and I was glad that in a way, it made our work easy. But when you saw the dead body of a girl aged ten, you fled the room as fast as your feet let you to do so and I knew why. The face that you saw was a copy of a very near and dear kin. You love her like she is your own. The face had set you back and the all the bits of your life were now in a jam. You were off beat for two days and you did not tell me what was on your mind. I did not push it far, as I know that you have got a hang of how to veer away from my gaze. Now, I am not sure of what I fear the most; to feel like a wall has come amid us in the last few days or to see that your eyes are void of any joy. The man who did that to the girl got a shot in his head. You shot him. He was a sick man who hurt kids. I hope he is in hell.

In army, when I shot a man, all I saw was red. I saw red ooze out from side of his head and I knew that my job had been done well. For the next five days from dawn to dusk, I saw red on my hand that held the gun, on my mind that set the task and on my soul that has a home in my body. It was my very own hell. You get this don't you? From time to time in some odd way we end up like this; worn out, torn, hurt, sad and let down by life. But I am sure that in few days, we will dust it off and get back to our old acts; till then, I will hide you in my arms. Will you let me do that? I don't ask you any of this. If I do ask, then I am sure that you will bail out on me and shut me out; or look at me in pity as if I have lost it. I look at you and hope that one day when we end up in the same way as we are now, I will ask you all that is on my mind. For now, I am glad that you let me be near you.

My skin is cool and I miss your body heat as you move out of my arms. Your eyes are set on the line that made by the sky and the sea. You show me a star. I tell you that it is a UFO. You roll your eyes and I see that a tiny bit of life has come back in your eyes. I pat my back. I don't know for how long we will be here but I will stay next to you till you wish to be here. I do not wish to move out of this spot till you drag me out of here; both of us know that. I wish to pack you away and take you to an isle that far from here. It will be just us; you, me and the sea. It will be a bare life; we will fish, we will swim and we will bury our past in the sand. We will bury it so deep that no wave can come near it. I will miss my son and you will 

miss your lab. I am not sure if you can stay away from your lab for such a long time nor I away from my son. Still, the plan stay put in a nook of my mind.

I know that one day you will stop your run and turn to see that I have still not left you and I am right next to you. You will fall in love with me that day.

I know that one day you will fall and I will help you to land on your feet. Your arms do not let go of me for a long time.

I know that one day you will fall and I will fail to help you; so both of us fall and in one fast move both of us rise up hand in hand. I will fall in love with you a bit more.

I know that one day you when I go out of town, you will tell me that you will miss me a lot. You will hug me that day and tell me that you love me.

Yes. One day. I hope that day will come soon. But till then, I will come to you when you call me and help you cope with hurt, pain and loss. I will sit next to you by the sea. I will hold your hand when you lean with the wind. I will wait for that day.

--o00o—


End file.
